One Day You Will
by ThatDemonPandoraThatHasYou
Summary: Why did Sam automatically know it was Lucifer in Free to be You and Me? Because they had met before in less violent terms.


Yesterday, if anyone told me that I, Sam Winchester, would be sleeping with Lucifer, the devil, I would have ganked them. I still probably would! Crazy shit happens in the apocalypse, but I never thought it would lead to me sleeping to the creator of all things evil. Getting drunk off my ass while trying to stop the apocalypse is what any normal person would deal. I'm no different.

Time Break

I was at a bar in bar somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Texas. I was already much more drunk than I had any right to be without backup, but Dean was currently not trusting me and solo with his little angel fucktoy. Okay, that was a little uncalled for, but so was him dumping me like yesterday's trash. I raised my hand at the bartender to ask for another. It was a woman that looked like she was on serious cocaine. She was blonde haired blue eyed, and she was wearing a tube top and a short denim miniskirt. She was flirting, but there was no way in hell that I would hit that. I wasn't Dean with his extremely low standards. There was a blonde dude at the back of the bar though, and I was interested in that. I asked the bartender to send him a drink. It wasn't anything fancy just a tumbler of scotch, but he didn't look like someone who was into fruity drinks. I saw a smirk cross his face when the bartender gave him the drink. She was practically throwing herself at him, but he locks eyes with me and the rest of her words are lost to him. He stands and walks up to me completely ignoring her indignant cries at being ignored.

"Hello, my name is Nick Morningstar. I would like to thank you for the drink." his voice was a smooth as melted silver. I smiled warmly. He was even hotter up close. He offered his hand out for me to shake.

"I am Sam, Sam Winchester." Now that I think about it sober I probably shouldn't have given out my real name in a shady bar in Texas. I shook his hand and he seemed very pleased. He sat down beside me his ice blue eyes staring into my soul through my eyes.

We talked for about five minutes before we stumbled out of the bar and he took me to my hotel. That should have raised another red flag considering I hadn't told him I was staying at the Staghorn Motel. It didn't.

He fished the keys out of my pocket as we made out in front of the door. It was a bit blurry until he laid me down softly on the bed. We kissed softer after that. It was more like he was worshiping me. He kissed down my neck softly nibbling it until he got just over the main vein there where he bit down sharply. It erupted a moan from the back of my throat. He kissed me again dominantly. There was no question who was in charge now. He pulled off my shirt and kissed down my torso lapping lightly at the scars. He moved back up to my nipples and sucked on into his mouth. I whimpered lightly. The forked tongue also should have raised a red flag, but it only succeeded to turn me on more.

He swiftly un buttoned my pants adding them and my boxer briefs to the pile of discarded clothes at the edge of the bed. Our eyes met intimately as he took me into his mouth. A sharp gasp was pulled from my throat as he took me fully into his mouth, swallowing me down farther that could be possible. My hand rose to guide his head. My head tipped back with a loud moan. I let him work me with his mouth for a little longer before pulling him away to kiss him deeply and pull off his clothes. He let me strip him and explore to my content.

A hand pressed me down on my back on the bed. It was softer than I expected. I spread my legs letting him settle between them. The feeling of our bare erections touching created a shock that pulled a groan from me. He kissed down my body again before pressing one lubed up finger against my entrance. My eyes snapped open to him. His eyes were asking for permission.

"Please." I pleaded in a hushed whisper. He pressed his finger in me gently. I whined lightly at the feeling. It had been to long since the last time I was taken. His eyes seemed to glow. He stretched me open properly and gently. The touch was more of a partners first time and less of a one night stand. It only fueled my need for the man that called himself Nick. He kissed me deeply as he pressed into me. My head flung back at the initial breach. He had taken such care preparing me that it was only a mild sting. He set his pace as a hard steady rhythm. It made me practically crazy with whimpered pleads of 'more', 'faster', 'oh god yes'. He whispered my name in my ear as if it was a prayer. I don't know when it exactly clicked for me, but I yelled out 'Lucifer' as I came, which sent him tumbling over the edge himself.

"When did it click for you, Samuel?" He whispered into my ear minutes later. I shuddered lightly silently defeated from the last hope of being wrong. I turned to him. It is suddenly so clear. His eyes alone give him away.

"The moment you winced when I said 'god'. No one else would wince at that." he smiled sadly as I continued, "I am just wondering why I am still me. I said yes multiple times." He looked at me with a pained look on his face.

"I don't want you unwilling, Sam. When I take you I want you to want me back. I want it to be fully consensual. I want us to be a team. I never want to force you. You complete me." I smiled lightly. No one had ever been this caring for me. I kissed him lightly. He kissed me back with a small smile on his lips.

"You do know I won't be saying 'yes', right?" I say my fingers making small circles on his chest where my head rested. I could practically feel him smirking.

" I love your fight, Sam, but you will. Maybe it won't be today or tomorrow, but we soon. We are meant to be together, Sam." I shake my head lightly before falling asleep lulled by his steady breathing.


End file.
